islefandomcom-20200215-history
Spinosaurus
Spinosaurus is a genus of spinosaurid theropod from the lower Albian to lower Cenomanian stages of the Cretaceous period. There may have been two species; S. aegyptiacus and S. marocannus. Currently, only the Type B version is released. In Real Life Spinosaurus remains are known from both Egypt and Morocco, indicating it probably lived across North Africa. Spinosaurus was a highly derived member of its family, and featured many adaptations not seen on most other spinosaurs. The legs of Spinosaurus ''were reduced compared to other spinosaurs. This, combined with an oxygen isotope analysis, indicates that ''Spinosaurus was highly aquatic; spending most of it's time in water, and only occasionally venturing onto land. Althrought latest theories speculate the animal might not be capable of swimming; instead spending its time on land and riverside deltas. It has also been proposed that Spinosaurus may have been an obligate or facultative quadruped on land; however, this hypothesis has fallen into disuse, as no adaptations are known that would allow it quadrupedal locomotion. Its sail was oddly shaped, with a dip in the middle between two tall points. The sail was likely used for multiple purposes; sexual display, appearing larger against other carnivores, and potentially aiding in the capture of fish. The tail may also have played a role in predation, as it bears many similarities to the tails of sailfish and thresher sharks; who use their tails to attack and stun prey. The animal's jaws were built for grasping, but not for resisting torsion; indicating fish may have been it's primary source of food, although considering direct evidence for spinosaurids' rather generalistic behavior/diet, it is likely that it possibly hunted prey animals and steal and/or scavenged meals of other predators such as Carcharodontosaurus. Here are 2 documentation excerpts on Youtube: "Spino fishes" and "Spino vs Carcharodontosaurus" In The Isle The Spinosaurus should be treated as a match for other Apex Predators, as its damage is relatively low compared to Tyrannosaurus or Giganotosaurus. Your turning radius challenges even the Carnotaurus turning rate. Despite this and your relatively high health, it is still best not to fight unless needed, as Tyrannosaurus and Giganotosaurus can still kill you. It is currently only playable in Sandbox mode, however you can be nested in the Survival mode and is going to be added to Survival sometime after the recode. General Information Pros: * Highest Health, Bleed Heal rate and quickest Turn radius of any apex. ( Heals 100 Bleed in 4 minutes. ) * High bleed damage and decent damage. * Longest Ambush duration and it regenerates Stamina even while trotting. * Experienced spino players can kill rexes and gigas with ease. Cons: * Vulnerable to ambushes from other apexes * Almost impossible to hide due to its tall spine. * Low heal rate, stamina run time (30 seconds) and regeneration. Behind the Scenes: * Spino will get a remodeled version and a juvenile version. ( earliest 2020 or 2021 ). Models type "A" and "B" have been scrapped. * Concept Artwork: New model.png SpinoColorConcept.jpeg|Colored Concept art Spino Concept Artwork.jpeg|Concept Art Spino vs Rex.png|Size Comparison New Animations: * New Spino Walk can be downloaded here * New Spino run can be downloaded here * New Spino crouch can be downloaded here The Spinosaurus will be added soon after the recode, and will not be added directly with the update. It is currently being re-worked. Growth: * New Spino growth morph can be downloaded here Strains (Upcoming): Spinosaurus (Hyperendocrin) One of the strains for Spinosaurus, ''it will have the ability to unhinge its jaws and swallow prey whole. Spinosaurus (Neurotenic) The creature possesses the ability to interfere with any Creature and eyes causing optic distortion ranging from 'visual snow' to complete blindness, rendering close-up attacks practically impossible, thus making the creature only vulnerable to being attacked from far. It can also change the weather. Gallery Annotation_2019-12-21_213333.jpg|Spinosaurus in the Jungle Spinosaurus.png|Type A ''Spinosaurus model SCRAPPED spino 2.png|Type B Spinosaurus model SCRAPPED Spinosaurus_Dossier_The_Isle.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-10 at 11.31.16 AM.png|Spinosaurs seen in the Hope trailer, revealing its new remodel. For a more complete gallery, visit Spinosaurus/gallery Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Spinosaurid Category:Apex Predators Category:Extra large Category:Early Cretaceous Category:Late Cretaceous Category:In Sandbox Category:Tier 5 Category:Cretaceous Period